battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MAC-10
The '''MAC-10' (Military Armament Corporation Model 10) is a highly compact, blowback operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964. It was used by the United States military in the Vietnam War by special forces. The M-10 fires either .45 ACP or 9x19mm Parabellum cartridges from a 30-32 round magazine placed in the pistol grip at a rate of fire of around 1100 rounds per minute with an effective range of 50-80m. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M10 is issued to the Engineer kit. It has a 40-round magazine. Its rate of fire is identical to that of the UZI, which can put the M10 at a disadvantage since it has lower damage than the UZI, but this balanced by the M10's higher accuracy and lower recoil. Gallery M10StatsBC2V.png|The M10's in-game description and stats evaluation. M10 BC2V.png|The M10 at Hill 137. M10 BC2V IS.png|The M10's iron sights. BFBC2V M10 Rest.png|'M10'. BFBC2V M10 Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V M10 Reload.png|Reloading. Mac-10 render.png|A render of the M10 File:MAC 10|Gameplay with the M10 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings in Conquest, and Vantage Point in Squad Deathmatch Battlefield Hardline |faction = |level = Professional 2 |kit = Professional |ammotype = .45 ACP |maxrange = |recoil1st = 2.4× |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |slot = Sidearm |fire=• Automatic • Semi-automatic |image = |recoildec = |spreadz = |range = |source = }} The MAC-10 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline, categorized as a machine-pistol. Singleplayer The MAC-10 is carried by some criminals throughout the campaign, and is first seen in Checking Out. It is in the player's sidearm slot, rather than a Submachine gun. It is also carried by Leo Ray. Multiplayer It is an unlockable sidearm for the Professional kit, and is awarded on completion of the Professional 2 assignment. The MAC-10 has the highest damage and the highest rate of fire out of all of the machine-pistols at 1145 RPM, firing almost as fast as the K10. However, the MAC-10 suffers from very heavy recoil, a small damage drop-off range, and the smallest initial magazine size in its class (conversely, it also has the highest magazine size in its class when equipped with Extended Magazines). This limits the weapon to close quarters much more so than the other machine-pistols, as it will be very inaccurate at longer ranges and its damage at range will be very limited. Gallery Pre-release BFHL Screenshot 4.PNG|The criminal on the left wields a MAC-10. BFHL Mac10 Beta.png|Beta weapon image, with a Heavy Barrel, Stubby Grip, and glitched Stock attached. The MAC-10 cannot equip foregrips in the game itself. MAC BFHL.PNG|MAC-10 in the June beta. Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *Like several weapons in the Vietnam expansion, the M10's sights are misaligned when aiming. The rear sight is not used, with the front post instead lined up with the gun's bolt while aiming. *The M10 has the same reload animation as the PP-2000 from the base game. *It has a peace (☮) symbol engraved into the back of the frame. Battlefield Hardline *The MAC-10 was one of a handful of weapons present in Hardline's June beta files in an unfinished state, but could be equipped if the beta's files were modified to allow their use.Battlefield: Hardline - Hidden guns - Youtube, Uploaded June 15, 2014 Since PunkBuster was not used during the beta, the weapons could be used online in this fashion. *In this state, the MAC-10 used its extended capacity by default and its reload animation was choppy and incomplete. External links *M10 on Wikipedia *M10 on Modern Firearms References Category:Sidearms of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Submachine Guns Category:Machine Pistols